


Banshee Screams For Her Alpha

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canonical Character Death, Creeper Peter Hale, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the events from episode 10-12, goes more behind the scenes of what we didn't see with Peter and Lydia. Canon events are still completely in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banshee Screams For Her Alpha

Cora lay unconscious on the gurney.

Stiles wiggled his feet nervously in his shoes.

Peter was still recovering from the ‘not long lasting’ shot of epinephrine.

They sat somewhat quietly waiting for a signal that it was clear to move.

Stiles grabbed a towel from the shelf and patted Cora’s sweating forehead, “If we can get her to the hospital where Lydia is then she will be okay.”

Stiles had forgotten, in the midst of everything, who his company was.

“Lydia’s in the hospital?” Peter asked attempting to hide concern.

“Yeah before we came here Miss Blake tried to strangle Lydia to death with a garrote. My dad tried to save her but that bitch took my dad.” Stiles’ nervousness grew to the point where he had to hold his hands together to keep from shaking.

A car outside of the Ambulance skidded to a halt. It was Isaac.

They all piled out of the ambulance, Peter grabbed Cora and put her into the back of the car. Stiles was frozen with fear as he stared at the door of the ambulance. He saw a signing form that said, “Parent or Guardian” and he took off running in the direction of Scott.

Peter and Cora were safely in the car with Isaac, “Come on let’s go.” Peter said from the backseat

“No, not without Scott.” Isaac replied.

The twins monster form started heading out towards them somewhat disoriented still from the paddle shock Melissa gave them, “Oh for the love of god GO NOW.” Peter screamed at the young beta.

Isaac slammed the car into drive and took off to the front of the hospital.

They stopped in front looking around, “Do you see any sign of the twins?” Isaac asked Peter.

“No…” Peter looked around until his eyes focused on a pair of people coming from the darkness, “but I see the Argents.” He started to panic and took off to save his own life.

 

Peter found himself at the front desk of the hospital, “Excuse me, I know you are really busy but can you tell me what room Lydia Martin is in?”

“Are you family?” The nurse asked.

“Yes I am.” Peter lied.

The nurse looked through her computer, “Martin, Martin, Martin, oh yes here she is, they are keeping her overnight for observation. She is in room 317.” She pointed down the hallway to the elevators.

His hand balled into a fist and hit against his leg as the elevator took its sweet time reaching the third floor.

The ding signaled and the doors opened.

He had no idea what to expect when he reached the door. He peered into the darkened room to find Lydia fast asleep with her mother at her side.

Lydia’s mom looked up at the door to see Peter looking in; she stood and came to the door.

 _‘Shit think of something quick’_ Peter thought to himself.

“Excuse me can I help you?” Lydia’s mom gave Peter a death glare; she was in momma bear mode.

“Oh yes, Ms. Martin, I came to see how Lydia was doing. My son Scott goes to school with Lydia. They are best friends and he was so worried about her, he said he wouldn’t sleep until he knew she was alright. So being the good father I am, I came to see how she is doing.” He was a convincing and eloquent liar.

He offered Ms. Martin his hand and she took it shaking it kindly.

“Oh well, thank you for coming I know she will appreciate it, she talks about Scott all the time.” She faked a smile. It was obvious that she had been crying for the last several hours.

They looked inward at the dark room where Lydia was passed out.

“What exactly happened? If you don’t mind me asking, Scott did not tell me much.” Peter continued with his charade.

“She was attacked by someone at the school, she said she did not see who it was, just that they slipped a wire around her neck and tried to strangle her. The doctor’s say she was lucky to be alive.” Her mother began to choke up.

“Hey why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee? I will stay here and make sure no one comes in the room. She will be okay with me for a few minutes. I promise nothing will get passed me.” Peter turned her mother towards the elevators.

“Okay, thank you.” She headed down the hallway.

As soon as she was out of sight and safely in the elevator, Peter slipped into the room.

“Oh my little girl, what have you gotten yourself into now?” He whispered softly to her as he neared the bed.

Lydia had bandages around her throat and ice packs on top to keep the swelling down. He listened to her heartbeat; it was calm and serene.

There was a mixture of emotions in his chest. Part of him was overly upset to see Lydia like this, she was his and he had heard the scream but he did nothing. He was mentally kicking himself but he knew it went against the plans he had already put into motion.

It was not time to bring Lydia into the fold yet.

He sat on the edge of the bed looking her up and down making sure she was not hurt anywhere else. Her fingers had some cuts on them from holding the garrote from her throat. He picked her hand up and gave her fingers a light kiss.

“Oh your beautiful neck, thankfully it will only be a bruise. I know you are much stronger than you look. That’s why I chose you Lydia.” He pulled a lock of hair off her face and tucked it off to the side.

“Don’t you worry. I will kill that bitch for you. No one damages what is mine and gets away with it.” He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

“You rest now, and stay away from that twin. I can smell him on you and I do not like what it does to me knowing you have been with him.” Peter lifted the sheet and her hospital gown to reveal the scar from his bite still on her side.

“You see, you will always be mine.” Peter grazed his thumb across her pale cheek.

He heard the elevator door open as he quickly slipped back out into the hallway and stood guard to keep up pretenses.

Her mother came back with two cups of coffee in her hand, “Here you go, I figured you might need one too. Thank you for looking after her.” She handed Peter the second cup.

“You are welcome; I hope she will recover quickly.” He smiled and pulled the cup to his lips.

Lydia’s mother walked back into the room as Peter walked down the hall and disappeared from the hospital.

He had to get back to Derek and Cora.

 

He sat on the spiral staircase and listened as Isaac and Derek argued over the current situation.

Isaac was doing most of the yelling until he walked off in a huff.

“I wouldn’t take it personally.” He stood and walked down the staircase to his nephew. “Anger is just a tool; he is using it to excuse his shifting allegiance from you to Scott.”

He stared out at the sky knowing that the full moon would be rising tomorrow.

He figured he would stay the night here to watch over Cora. Derek fell asleep at Cora’s side, never letting go of her hand.

Peter laid himself out on the couch thinking about Lydia.

He was _madly_ in love with her. Not having contact with her for the last six months did put a damper on things but it did not keep him from seeing her. He watched the nights when she would bring home a boy to feed her lust. He wasn’t jealous over them because they were just boys.

Unlike with this Alpha Twin, he had an issue with him. He knew that this twin was trying to use Lydia and put her in the mix to be used as leverage or to be hurt and that pissed him off. Only Peter could use Lydia.

He fell asleep.

 

Lydia came home early in the morning with her mother. Everything checked out and she was fine according to doctors.

She wanted to go to school; she showered and then sat in front of her vanity. Her mother came in to check on her only to find her staring at her neck.

“Okay sweetheart, this is not a problem. Having gotten my share of hickeys in high school, I developed some patented cover up methods.” She sat down next to her daughter and pulled out her makeup kit only to be stopped by a soft hand.

“If you don’t want to go to school honey you don’t have to.” She looked at her damaged daughter in the mirror.

“That’s not it. It’s just… someone tried to strangle me… and I survived. I don’t need to hide that.” Lydia’s chin rose with confidence.

“No, no you don’t.” Her mother pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and brought her in for a close embrace. “But we are still going to do your hair right?”

Lydia smiled and nodded her head, “Of course we are still doing my hair.”

Her mother stood behind her braiding her strawberry blonde hair.

She kept thinking about this dream she had, a dream that was so real. Peter came to visit her but she knew it couldn’t be real because they had an agreement that he would not have contact with her.

 

Lydia found herself now in front of Derek’s loft door. Stiles had told her to go to him and tell him about the nemeton. They had discovered only hours before that Lydia had known all along where the parents were being held. Her abilities scared her.

She knocked somewhat heavily and stepped backwards.

The door pulled open to reveal Peter.

The two stared at eachother, his face turned to panic and his thoughts began to race.

_‘What are you doing out of the hospital. You stubborn girl. Why are you here did you hear what I said last night? Shit.’_

“You.” She uttered through soft lips.

“Me.” He couldn’t think straight.

“You.” She stared at those bright blue eyes, part of her wanted to slap him hard across the face for what he had done to her and the other part was entranced by how handsome he was.

“Me.” He sighed and broke his gaze looking away from her. It gave Lydia a sense of power seeing him back down first.

Peter tried to play this current moment off like it was not a big deal. It was though, he saw the large bruise around her neck, it broke his heart and pissed him off.

He collected himself and looked back up at her; she had a fierce look on her face. It turned him on.

“Derek, we have a visitor.” He stepped to the side as she walked past him. The smell of her perfume tickled his nose.

His eyes lingered on her legs and moved upwards. God she was beautiful.

“The nemeton root cellar.” She spoke with a cracked voice.

Peter brushed past her and sat down. Derek stood from his seat, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, I have been drawing trees for the last two months and I thought nothing of them and then Stiles saw them and flipped it upside down and it was actually roots.”

“We don’t know where it is.” Peter said.

“You don’t know where it is, but Stiles’ said you’d been there.” She looked sharply at Peter.

His hand came to his chin and grazed against the stubble, “We have.” He sighed trying to fight the urge to blow up at her for being out of the hospital.

“But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Derek’s mother and my older sister decided that she didn’t want us going back.” He rubbed his hands together and looked up at his damaged doll.

Lydia was a little shocked at the revelation that Peter so easily stated facts about his family life. Usually if it had been anyone else he would have answered it in a riddle.

“She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us.” He tried not to stare at her neck. He wanted to kiss it and lick the bruising.

“But then how are we supposed to find it…” Lydia was scared that she would not be able to get to the parents in time.

Peter shook his head and looked away to the floor.

Lydia grew upset and walked out silently cursing herself for thinking this was a good idea.

Derek went back to doting on Cora, while Peter decided he should chase after Lydia and make sure she was okay.

 

She was about to walk out of the building, he wanted to grab her but he knew that would only scare her more than she already was. “Lydia, wait.”

She stopped and turned.

“What do you want, do you remember something?” She was desperate for information and if she could get anything useful from him she would indulge his company for awhile longer.

“No, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He gestured to his own neck.

Lydia stood tall and confident, “I am fine. I have survived much worse.” This comment was supposed to be a jab at Peter but instead he took it as a compliment.

“I’m sorry we were not much help.” He tried to be sympathetic.

“Yeah, sure.” Lydia turned her back to him and began to walk away but she turned back to face him,

“Why exactly did you want to make sure I was okay, it is not like you actually care about me, I mean you put me in the hospital and turned me insane. I still have nightmares because of you.” She stepped towards with him an accusing finger.

“My life is-“ Lydia was interrupted by Peter, “better, because of me. You know what you are now; your eyes are opened to a whole new world. You can not stand there accusing me of anything. I told you the truth when no one else would. I helped awaken the power inside of you.”

“You ruined my life…” She whispered.

“Did I Lydia? Can you really say I did?” He stepped closer to her ducking his head down looking up at her face.

Her hand felt heavy and it burned with heat. She quickly raised it to slap him across the face but Peter’s instincts kicked in and caught her hand. “Ah-ah.”

“It wasn’t a dream was it? Last night you came to see me when I was asleep in the hospital.”

“I did.” He kissed her heated fist.

“You said I was yours…” Green eyes lingered at his lips on her fist.

“You are.” He released his grip on her hand as she retracted it back to her body.

“No I’m not.” She edged backwards.

“Yes you are Lydia, MY Lydia. From the moment I bit you on that lacrosse field you were mine and you will always be mine. I wanted to turn you, but then you are immune and a Banshee. You are the ultimate mate an Alpha could have.” He stepped to her.

“You are not an Alpha anymore and I am not your mate.” She looked downwards at her feet.

“Lydia, I have always been the Alpha, regardless of what color my eyes are. You know it’s true just like you know it’s true that you are mine. So look at me and tell me again that you are not mine.” He had a wicked smile on his face.

She looked up at his bright blue eyes, “I am… I… am not yours.” She turned her back on him and walked to her car.

She had just opened the car door when he slammed it shut. She shut her eyes and trembled with fear.

“Leave me alone.”

“Lydia, please open your eyes. You know I won’t hurt you.” He cupped her face.

Slowly she opened her eyes and focused on his. His eyes told the truth, he did care for her she could see that. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I didn’t mean to. I love you Lydia, cant you see that?” He smiled down at her.

“You love me?” Her eyes desperately searched his seeking the honest truth. Could she believe him, was it true or just another lie?

“I do and I am sorry if the way I come off is aggressive and possessive. I am a wolf, Lydia, those are natural behaviors, but I do love you and I am trying to get you to realize that.”

“But I don’t love you.”

“Yes you do, stop lying to yourself. Look past the _bad_ things I have done to you and look at what they really are. Without you, I would still be buried under that god forsaken house. Without me, you would still be left in the dark about the supernatural world and not know you are a key piece in it. We are meant for each other Lydia. Please accept that in your heart.”

Her phone began to ring in her purse, it was Stiles’ ringtone. “I have to go.”

He stepped back from her and her car as she answered her phone. Stiles was asking her to come to Deaton’s vet clinic.

She drove off leaving Peter standing there.

He went back inside to fulfill his plans of manipulating Derek into healing Cora and giving up his Alpha powers.

 

Sixteen hours passed.

The entire time her friends were in a coma she thought about Peter. She couldn’t deny their connection.

Many times she found her hand rubbing against her scar.

She boiled it down to the facts of her love life.

Jackson, despite their good times was the worst thing to ever happen in her life. He used her, abused her and humiliated her many times over. Even when Peter attacked her, he never came to the hospital to visit her. Even now with Aiden, even though she did not see this as a real relationship, she was being used as leverage against her friends.

Peter did tell her the truth. He did open her eyes to her own powers and abilities even though she is still figuring out what those are. He did keep his promise until now to stay away from her. Despite what he had to do in order for her to resurrect him, he was the most gentle out of the three.

Peter Hale: gentle. That thought made her laugh.

 

Stiles, Allison and Scott and just come up from the water finally. They were discussing their next plan of attack when the front door of the clinic rang. It was Ethan asking for Lydia’s help.

He wanted her to help him stop his brother and Kali from killing Derek.

She agreed.

They stood in front of Derek, Peter and a now healed Cora explaining them the situation.

“We know about the lunar eclipse.  So don’t think Kali is going to sit around and wait for it to level the playing field. She’s coming and my brother’s coming with her.” Ethan spoke to Derek.

Lydia’s eyes were at the floor in front of Peter’s feet. She didn’t want to look at him.

“Good enough for me. Derek?” Peter looked to his nephew.

“You want me to run?” Derek was a stubborn Hale. Lydia knew it had to be a strong family trait.

“No. I-I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town.” Peter was genuinely concerned for his nephew but he also wanted him out of the way, Lydia could see that.

“How do you know I’m going to lose?” Derek was confident.

“We don’t, but I bet she has an idea.” His head pointed towards Lydia.

He stepped towards her as her eyes slowly moved from Derek to the man who claimed he loved her.

“Don’t you Lydia.” His gaze was direct, he could tell she was scared but not as much as before, something inside her had changed but this was not the place to point it out.

“I don’t know anything.”

“But you feel something. Don’t you?” This question was meant for two answers, _the answer of you know you feel the same way I feel about you_ and the more pertinent, you know someone is going to die here.

“What do you feel?” Derek asked as her eyes looked to the side. She felt the air with her body and sorrow filled her heart. She wanted to cry in that instant.

“I feel like…” She trembled. Peter looked at her and already had the answer to his question from earlier and it made his heart sing, “I’m standing in a graveyard.” 

Derek and Cora began packing quickly. They went upstairs to collect everything they had that was important.

Ethan went outside to check and see if Kali and his brother had arrived.

Peter and Lydia were now alone, for the most part.

 

“You were right. I believe you. I know you were telling me the truth when you said you loved me. Part of me loves you, but the other part doesn’t want to trust you.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Lydia and pulled her tightly against his chest.

She pulled back to look him deep in the eyes.

“So you need to earn that other part of my heart. I need to learn that I can trust you. That means you do not manipulate me like you do with everyone else. You will not lie to me. I will not be played like you are obviously playing Derek. If I ever get the feeling that you are hiding something from me I will put you back in the ground. Do you understand?” She was extremely serious.

“Yes I do understand, I promise you.” He put her hand over his heart. “What is left of my heart is yours. I promise you I will tell you the truth.”

They leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted when Ethan came in alerting them that Aiden and Kali had arrived.

 

Peter took Derek and Cora out the back while Ethan and Lydia stayed up in the apartment to distract the threatening pair of Alphas.

“Don’t call until you are at least a hundred miles away.” Peter leaned on the car as she said goodbye to his niece and nephew. “GO!”

Derek put the car into drive and took off.

Peter heard the sound of glass shattering; he rushed upstairs to find the twins and Kali dead on the floor.

Jennifer was standing in front of Lydia.

He wanted to run to defend his mate but he wasn’t suicidal. He was no where near strong enough to even attempt to take on the Durach.

He could hear Lydia’s heartbeat screaming with fear. He hated being this powerless.

He stayed in the shadows on the second floor looking down at the live pair.

Lydia pulled herself against the column, “What do you want from me?” She was terrified.

“I want you to do what you do best Lydia. I want you to scream.” Jennifer’s true form appeared in front of Lydia.

Lydia’s lungs let out a piercing ear bleeding scream.

Peter covered his ears and writhed with pain. He could feel himself about to pass out from the intensity of her scream.

 

Cora rushed pass Jennifer to Lydia who was crumpled on the floor sobbing.

Jennifer and Derek exchanged heated words. Derek finally agreed to go with Jennifer if it meant saving Scott’s mother and Stiles’ father.

“Come on we have to go Lydia, we can get help.” Cora helped Lydia up. She had heard Lydia and Peter’s conversation from earlier. Cora knew Lydia was apart of the family now.

“From who?” Lydia was frustrated.

“I don’t know but we can’t stay here.” Cora was getting choked up thinking about her brother going off on a suicide mission.

The pair stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the sound of bones crunching. The women turned on their heels to see Ethan and Aiden, now separate, on the floor.

“They're alive…” Cora and Lydia fell to the twins’ sides. Quickly they pulled the twins upwards and dragged them downstairs to the car; they had to be quick if they were to ensure their survival.

The entire ride over to Deaton’s, Lydia was wrought with worry on where Peter was. She prayed that Jennifer didn’t kill him that he was just knocked out somewhere.

 

Peter finally woke up with a splitting headache. When he was finally able to regain his senses he looked down at the loft below. Lydia, Jennifer and the twins’ body were gone.

He panicked.

_‘Where is Lydia…’_

He fumbled to his feet and took off.

He texted her.

“Are you alright, are you safe?”

_“Yes, I am fine. I’m with Cora, she protected me. Are you okay? We are at Deaton’s; the twins were still alive we brought them here”_

“Stay with Cora. I am coming to you.”

 

Aiden woke up just as Lydia had put her phone away.

“I knew.” He smiled.

She put her hand on his chest to comfort him, “What?”

“I knew you liked me.” He looked up at her and smiled.

Lydia smiled letting out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, _‘This had to happen now.’_ She thought.

 

Ten minutes later.

The door bell chimed. Lydia ran out into the waiting room.

Peter was still disoriented but opened his arms and caught Lydia in them.

They both let out a relieved sigh.

“I thought you were dead.” They spoke at the same time and then laughed.

Cora watched from around the corner. Deaton was tending to the twins making sure they were okay.

 

Their relationship would remain a secret until it was the right time to come out as a couple. Cora was the only one who knew and would keep their secret.

 

The next day.

Lydia finally told Aiden that there was going to be nothing between them and it was best if he just moved on.

He accepted and figured that it was because she knew he was using her, they parted on good terms and remained friends now that the twins decided to join Scott’s pack.

Late that night after school, Lydia got a text from Peter.

She met him in the woods near the Hale house.

They went for a romantic walk trying to sort out what exactly their relationship was.

Peter looked up at where they were and recognized the place.

He remembered that this is where the nemeton was.

Lydia’s scream must have awoken the hidden memories.

Peter sniffed the air, he could smell fresh blood.

“Stay right here.” He urged Lydia to listen to him.

 

He followed the scent and came upon the still but barely alive Jennifer Blake.

“Please, please, you saved me once before.” She dragged herself up to the nemeton stump.

Peter knew this was a sign from God.

He caught her quaking hand with his claws and turned her to face him.

She laughed as blood gushed out of the wound in her throat. “Of course it’s you.”

 

Lydia snuck through the bushes and hid away as she saw Peter standing over Miss Blake.

She listened intently as Jennifer continued to speak.

 

“Everyone else suffers but somehow you come out on top. And now that Scott’s an Alpha, you’ll be able to steal it from him. You’ll be an Alpha again.”

“Again? Again?! I am the Alpha.” He slashed her throat killing her once and for all.

“I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE ALPHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He roared into the sky.

 

“Peter?” Lydia came into view. Her body was tingling from Peter’s declaration. She was extremely turned on.

She stepped closer and saw Jennifer’s dead body.

“She tried to kill you, she damaged your perfect skin and now she’s dead.” Peter justified himself.

“You killed her for me?” Lydia looked at Peter.

“I did.”

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up onto his hips.

Their lips were heated against each other while tongues licked between breaths.

He sat down on the nemeton stump with Lydia still on his hips.

“Peter.” She said between kisses.

He pulled back from her, “What?”

“Why don’t we finish our walk and then go back to your place where there is less… dead body.” She bit her bottom lip playfully.

“Whatever you want.”

Lydia climbed off Peter, fixing her dress as Peter readjusted himself in his pants.

She gave him a give playful peck on the lips and took off running in the direction of his car.

He ran after her scooping her up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the longest non-series fic I have ever written but so totally worth it, this was my baby and I have been thinking about all this for weeks now. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Comments, and Kudos give me the greatest pleasure in the world.


End file.
